


En el momento y el lugar adecuados

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Sirius Black, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Photographer Remus Lupin, Plot Twists, Romance, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Trains, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius es el padrino en la boda de su mejor amigo en el mundo, y a cambio la próxima señora Potter le quiere agradecer el favor presentándole a su amigo Remus, que recientemente está en Londres y podría ser de su tipo. Sirius discrepa, porque su vida amorosa no es un fracaso y muchas gracias, pero sobre todo porque en el tren conoce a alguien que atrapa su atención, y a juzgar por el tiempo que pasan juntos, el sentimiento es mutuo...





	1. 1.- Por esta vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y sin fines de lucro.

**1.- Por esta vez.**

_Tell me what's on, on my mind_

_Is this is it?_

_(Lo-lo-lo-love)_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Meet You There_

 

Sirius derrapó frente a la taquilla de GoEuro aquella mañana (técnicamente de madrugada, aunque por el horario de verano el sol ya se encontraba en su apogeo) de sábado y depositó con urgencia su pasaporte y el dinero en la taquilla para comprar un boleto en el siguiente tren a Londres. Con creciente impaciencia mientras la empleada procesaba su orden e imprimía el boleto, Sirius intentó por todos los medios no tamborilear los dedos sobre el mostrador y mostrarse grosero, pero su cuerpo bullía de nervios igual que una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

—Oh por Diox —musitó alguien a su lado en la siguiente ventanilla, haciendo todavía una llegada más intempestiva que Sirius al rebuscar en sus bolsillos por el dinero, el pasaporte, y de paso hacer su propio pedido de un boleto a Londres en el siguiente tren disponible.

Con el reloj de la estación marcando 6:18 y un clima de 17ºC que hizo a Sirius arrebujarse mejor en su abrigo ligero, ambos tenían buenas perspectivas en abordar a buen tiempo el primer tren de esa mañana, que salía a 6:34. Tiempo más que suficiente para dejar su equipaje y puede que hasta hacer una muy deseable parada en el retrete.

—Aquí tiene —atrajo de vuelta su atención la empleada al entregarle su pasaporte, el cambio, y el dichoso boleto por el que había sufrido tanto minutos atrás.

—Gracias —respondió Sirius antes de dedicarle un último vistazo al hombre de la ventanilla de al lado y mentalmente desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Que igual que él, seguro que le necesitaba más que nunca en esos momentos.

 

Sirius se hizo de un sándwich de pavo, una botella de agua gasificada, dos mandarinas pequeñas y el diario del día en un pequeño quiosco de la estación atendido por un señor de baja estatura y bigote de morsa que congenió con él cuando al retirarse un poco de cabello detrás de las orejas mostró una arracada.

—Mi _maman_ nunca lo aprobó, pero yo siempre fui un rebelde de corazón —dijo el hombre mientras le cobraba a Sirius y éste le contaba una historia similar.

—Madre fue igual, la volvía loca —y tras un movimiento de su mano se despidió.

Su abordaje al tren estuvo aderezado como siempre por la ridiculez de llevar su equipaje a través de los estrechos pasillos y buscar su cabina.

Con las prisas por tomar el tren y tener que pagar un boleto Business Premier para compensar su falta de antelación, Sirius esperaba al menos contar con una cabina para él solo, pero no abrigó muchas esperanzas mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha y él se movía entre los compartimentos buscando el suyo, viendo sobre todo rostros amodorrados a través de las ventanillas.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que iba a tener compañía, pero que era el hombre que había comprado el boleto en la taquilla de al lado. Con aspecto anodino a pesar de sus rizos color caoba y una cicatriz en el labio inferior ya borrosa por el paso del tiempo, Sirius lo reconoció en el acto e hizo una cabeceada a modo de saludo.

—Business Premier, ¿eh? —Corroboró con él la reserva de último momento, que triplicaba su valor habitual pero al menos les había permitido abordar ese tren y no el siguiente.

—Ya lo has dicho tú —replicó su compañero de cabina con una voz ligeramente ronca, seguro por la hora de la mañana y el desvelo.

Cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí, Sirius hizo lo posible por acomodar su equipaje en las rejillas dispuestas para ello sobre su cabeza, pero sólo consiguió hacer que el maletín con su ropa cupiera dentro. De la maleta que contenía sus enseres de trabajo y que era la razón principal por la que había salido del país para volver precisamente el día en que se celebraba la boda de su mejor amigo, tuvo que conformarse con ponerla a su lado e implorar porque ese asiento no tuviera reserva o se arriesgaba a cargarla en sus piernas.

Al menos no parecía estar a solas en ese predicamento. De nueva cuenta, el mismo hombre que se le había unido indirectamente en aquel viaje traía también consigo lo que podía considerarse su equipaje de diario (un maletín, igual que el suyo en la rejilla superior) y varias maletas más que se veían robustas y listas para recibir trato rudo.

—Eres fotógrafo —dijo Sirius en voz audible, y el hombre frente a él alzó la vista de su periódico, una edición diferente a la que él había comprado.

Sin alterar su expresión, el extraño dobló el periódico a la mitad. —Correcto. ¿Pero cómo...?

—El equipaje —respondió Sirius—. Una vez que aprendes a reconocerlo, es imposible pasarlo por alto donde sea.

En el rostro del extraño apareció una leve sonrisa, apenas una curvatura en sus labios, pero bastó para que Sirius se sintiera en confianza y seguro de que no lo molestaba con su charla.

—Siguiendo esa línea de deducción, tú no eres fotógrafo —dijo el extraño, a quien de momento y por falta de nombre, Sirius bautizó como Hoyuelos una vez que descubrió las dos pequeñas marcas en su rostro al sonreír éste de verdad.

—No, no lo soy —confirmó Sirius.

—Pero has viajado por motivo de trabajo, ¿correcto?

—Una semana completa, y con posibilidad de pasar el fin de semana con gastos pagados en la ciudad y a mis anchas, pero nah, tengo un compromiso mejor por atender.

—Sé a qué te refieres, estoy en la misma situación.

Sin aclarar que en su caso era la boda de su mejor amigo con la mujer de sus sueños, y tampoco preguntar de qué tipo de evento se trataba, Sirius en cambio indagó más sobre su trabajo.

—¿Qué clase de fotógrafo eres? Y hago mis apuestas a que no eres del tipo que asiste a bodas.

Hoyuelos rió entre dientes. —Oh, podrías equivocarte al respecto, pero no. Prefiero no atender bodas, al menos no como empleado. Y aunque he hecho un par de trabajos de ese tipo, mi área es diferente.

—¿Niños?

—No.

—¿Mascotas entonces?

Hoyuelos volvió a reír. —Ni de cerca.

Sirius se inclinó sobre su mismo, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. —Mmm, ¿alguna pista?

—Eso te costará —dijo Hoyuelos con sorna.

—Mientras no sea el mismo importe que el boleto de este tren... Qué robo.

—Lo sé.

—Podría ofrecerte la mitad de mi sándwich —ofreció Sirius—, o una mandarina. Además creo que tengo por aquí... —Murmuró al palparse la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y encontrar unos cuantos caramelos—. Oh, chocolate. ¿Te gusta?

Hoyuelos hizo honor a su nombre. —Me encanta.

—Vale pues, no te fijes en lo aplastados —dijo Sirius al entregarles un par de piezas de Hershey’s que se habían derretido un poco y más que gotas tenían el aspecto de monedas.

—Es el sabor lo que cuenta —dijo Hoyuelos, que tras retirarle el empaque metálico a uno y metérselo a la boca, le reveló del todo su oficio—. Erótico.

—¿Uh?

—Fotógrafo erótico.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de divertida incredulidad. —Anda ya.

—Lo juro —insistió Hoyuelos—. Y tengo pruebas.

Por ser más del tipo que creía que en una imagen había más valor que en mil palabras, Sirius se inclinó sobre Hoyuelos cuando éste sacó su móvil y le mostró unas cuantas instantáneas de su trabajo. En efecto, eran fotografías eróticas que bordeaban sobre el terreno de lo pornográfico pero con un cierto toque que las redimía. En ellas se podían observar poses y juegos de luz y sombra, que Hoyuelos explicó con ligereza.

—No podría catalogar a mis clientes de ninguna manera. Cada vez que recibo un pedido de estos puede ser tanto una chica deseando una sesión para regalársela a su novio, un chico deseoso de preservar su cuerpo a la posteridad, o una pareja ya mayor buscando darle un poco de sabor a su vida sexual —dijo Hoyuelos, mostrando con cada ejemplo citado una fotografía que le hiciera juego—. Una vez incluso fotografié a una pareja polígama con sus correspondientes parejas secundarias, y deja te digo que lo más difícil de aquella sesión fue saber dónde colocar tantos brazos y piernas.

—Debe ser interesante —dijo Sirius—. E íntimo.

—Sumamente íntimo —confirmó Hoyuelos—, aunque no aprecio cuando me invitan a unirme en las fotografías. Raras veces ocurre, casi siempre podemos mantener el toque de profesionalismo, pero a veces sucede...

—¿Y nunca te has visto tentado a aceptar? —Preguntó Sirius sin pensarlo, y al instante se dio en la frente con la mano—. Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan cotilla.

Hoyuelos no dio la impresión de encontrar su pregunta ofensiva, y tras una sonrisa tranquilizadora, denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Es decir, mi trabajo podría confundirse de la misma manera que le ocurriría a una persona dedicada a hacer masajes, pero desde un inicio soy claro respecto a mis funciones: Yo sólo acudo a tomar fotografías y el resto no es negociable. Además, me aseguro de al menos conseguir un 50% del pago por adelantado, para evitar confusiones.

—¿E incluso así...?

—¿Las hay? Por supuesto. Pero intento no tomarlo a pecho ni dejar que arruinen mi pasión. Antes, cuando ofrecía estas sesiones por simple diversión, me incomodaban terriblemente y después me resistía a agendar más, pero la paga es buena y el tiempo libre aún más, así que siempre volvía a las andadas.

—Por no mencionar los viajes —dijo Sirius, que en parte hablaba desde su propia experiencia al respecto.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Hoyuelos con él—. De momento sólo he visitado un par de sitios en Europa, muchos de mis clientes también han ido a visita a Londres, pero hace dos meses estuve en Hong Kong para atender a una pareja y la experiencia en la ciudad hizo que valiera la pena el resto.

—Oh, Hong Kong tiene esa cualidad, ¿eh?

—¿Has estado en Hong Kong? —Preguntó Hoyuelos, y Sirius sonrió con timidez.

—Un par de veces.

—¿Dos o tres?

—Más como cinco o seis.

Y es que Hong Kong era una sede internacional donde cada año se realizaba un festival al que expertos en el tema acudían y él había sido invitado de honor en varias ocasiones consecutivas.

—Supongo que es mi turno adivinar a qué te dedicas —dijo Hoyuelos con tranquilidad, y sus ojos barrieron de cabeza a pies a Sirius—. ¿Puedo saber al menos si rompes con el estereotipo o lo cumples?

Sirius rió entre dientes, porque con su chamarra de cuero, pantalones ajustados y rotos en sitios estratégicos, además de sus siempre presentes botas punk, lo lógico sería pensar que pertenecía a su propia banda de motociclistas. E incluso así no estarían tan lejos de la marca, porque Sirius tenía una motocicleta a la que él mismo le hacía reparaciones y mantenimientos porque era suya desde la adolescencia y se negaba a desprenderse de ella.

Pero no, él no era un motociclista, al menos no profesionalmente.

—Algo así —fue su respuesta final, y Hoyuelos arqueó una ceja—. Ok, no tengo un trabajo de 9 a 5, pero viajo seguido. Soy mi propio jefe, y no me va mal. Erm, y podría decirse que me he hecho de un nombre y una fama en mi medio.

El arco en el que Hoyuelos mantenía su ceja elevada se pronunció aún más. —¿Soy yo o has hecho sonar tu oficio como el de un asesino a sueldo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Replicó Sirius, riendo de Buena gana por la ocurrencia—. En lo absoluto. Verás... —Dijo mientras se retiraba la chaqueta de cuero de los hombros con un encogimiento bien estudiado y revelaba sus brazos.

Bajo la chaqueta, Sirius vestía una camiseta con el logotipo de su nombre en el medio (‘Padfoot’, un apodo obtenido en la adolescencia por su mejor amigo James, que a su vez era conocido como ‘Prongs’)  y llevaba los brazos desnudos.

Al instante, Hoyuelos adivinó de qué se trataba. —Artista.

—Erm, es una manera de verlo —dijo Sirius con apuro, que encontraba un tanto pretensiosa aquella descripción. Que vale, era un artista en cierto modo, pero él encontraba más orgullo en llamarse a sí mismo ‘un artista tatuador’ que sólo artista a secas.

—¿Son diseños tuyos? —Preguntó Hoyuelos con interés, inclinándose en el espacio entre sus asientos para examinar las piezas que Sirius tenía en la piel.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos. Por obvias razones tuve que confiarlos en otro tatuador, pero para mi suerte se trata de mi hermano Reg así que no hubo problemas.

—¿Es una profesión familiar?

—Nah —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica en labios—. Sólo de él y mía. Nuestros padres estaban horrorizados la primera vez que me presenté en casa con un tatuaje a los dieciséis y anuncié que había encontrado mi vocación en la vida, pero yo era el hijo rebelde, hasta cierto punto seguro que lo esperaban. Cuando Reg hizo lo mismo fue que las cosas se pusieron en verdad feas. Ellos tenían planes para nosotros, donde ambos teníamos que estudiar para heredar la empresa familiar y realizar respetables matrimonios, pero ni siquiera en eso les pudimos dar el gusto.

—¿Qué, las chicas que tú y tu hermano eligieron no contaban con el pedigrí adecuado? —Bromeó Hoyuelos, que con un relato como el de Sirius era mejor abordarlo con humor antes que con seriedad.

—Eso también, pero el problema principal es que no eran chicas en lo absoluto. Tanto mi hermano como yo resultamos ser gays.

—Oh.

—¿Algún problema? —Inquirió Sirius con cautela, puesto que una vida de defenderse a mí mismo y a Regulus lo había hecho precavido y listo para reaccionar.

—Para nada.

—Ok.

—Considerando que también me gustan los hombres —dijo Hoyuelos, provocando en Sirius una reacción similar a las alas de un colibrí aleteando en su pecho—. Soy bi.

—Siempre es genial conocer gente del gremio —dijo Sirius, de vuelta relajado y sintiéndose más a sus anchas con aquel desconocido que de pronto le estaba resultando una muy grata compañía.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —replicó Hoyuelos, que retomando el tema de los tatuajes que adornaban la piel de Sirius, se lanzó a preguntar por sus diseños.

Sirius no tuvo inconveniente en ello, y se enfrascó con una descripción de la tinta que decoraba las partes visibles de su piel.

—Este es mi primer tatuaje —mostró ufano Sirius la marca de una huella, con toda certeza canina, sobre su pecho—. En el colegio me llamaban Padfoot, así que tenía que hacerle honores como mejor conozco.

—Eso explica el logotipo de la camiseta.

—Ya, es que ahora es el nombre de mi negocio. Pensé que si tenía que nombrarlo de alguna manera, al menos tenía que ser con un nombre que me diera orgullo. Luego fueron iniciales —dijo Sirius, apartándose el cabello negro y sedoso que llevaba suelto hasta los hombros para mostrar que detrás de cada oreja llevaba tres letras.

—No las iniciales de tus padres, supongo —adivinó Hoyuelos sin problemas.

—Exacto. A mi derecha, es Prongs, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo: James Potter.

—Oh —musitó Hoyuelos por lo bajo. Tanto, que Sirius lo pasó por alto y no debió haber sido así.

—Mi hermano Reg tuvo una especie de ataque de celos cuando corrió el rumor. Primero me acusó de estar enamorado de James, pero luego se puso histérico cuando le dije que para mí Prongs era como un hermano, y mi yo de diecisiete años sólo encontró la solución de tatuarme las iniciales de mi verdadero hermano del otro lado. No me arrepiento, pero vaya que fue un lío regresar a casa así después del colegio y enfrentarme a nuestros padres...

—Eso no le resta mérito —dijo Hoyuelos—, y es un excelente tributo. Al menos sabes que es una inversión ahora que incluso trabajas junto a tu hermano.

—Cierto —confirmó Sirius, rozándose con los dedos detrás de la oreja izquierda—. Reg y yo siempre fuimos unidos desde pequeños y hasta que me marché al colegio. La tradición familiar marcaba asistir a Hogwarts, y ahí pasábamos diez meses del año. Reg es sólo un año menor que yo, pero ese año que estuvimos separados nos separó, y después durante nuestros años en Hogwarts nos distanciamos más y más hasta que... Bueno, esa parte de la historia ya te la conté.

—Debe ser genial tener hermanos —murmuró Hoyuelos, que conmovido por el relato, había perdido un poco de su chispa.

—¿No tienes alguno?

—No, hijo único. También tiene sus ventajas, pero… Ah, da igual. ¿Cuál es el siguiente tatuaje?

En sucesión, Sirius le mostró la constelación de Canis Maior que tenía en la cara interna del antebrazo y que era la perfecta descripción de su nombre (“Excéntricos como buenos Black, la mayoría tenemos nombres relacionados a las estrellas y al firmamento”, explicó con sorna), una banda negra en torno a su dedo anular derecho que fungía como un contrato a sí mismo para ser siempre auténtico a su verdadero ser, y sobre la línea de los jeans (y Sirius comprobó de buena gana que Hoyuelos le había mirado con un poco más que educado interés) una corona de laurel que iba de hueso a hueso de su cadera.

—De hecho tengo uno más —dijo Sirius, tocándose el omóplato derecho—, pero me lo hice apenas ayer. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné a mi amigo James?

—Ajá —asintió Hoyuelos, de pronto con su absoluta atención centrada en Sirius—. Lo recuerdo...

—Pues se va a casar. Es por eso que tenía tanta urgencia por regresar hoy a Londres. La ceremonia es a mediodía, y la recepción a las cinco. No puedo faltar porque soy el padrino, y en más de un sentido... Es una historia graciosa, ¿quieres escucharla?

Hoyuelos pareció debatirse consigo mismo, abriendo la boca en tres ocasiones diferentes sin que ningún ruido emanara de sus labios hasta que al final consiguió un ahogado ‘sí’.

—Si no te interesa... —Se cohibió Sirius por la extraña reacción que obtuvo de su ofrecimiento.

—No, en serio. Me encantaría escucharte —dijo Hoyuelos—. Presiento que será una historia interesante.

—Ah, si sólo eso... —Dijo Sirius, y procedió a contarle el extraño relato del que se sabía todos los pormenores.

A su salida de Hogwarts, Sirius y su mejor amigo James habían tomado caminos separados y diametralmente opuestos: Ahí donde Sirius se decantó por la escuela de arte porque ya tenía claro que necesitaba prepararse en serio si es que quería abrir un estudio de tatuajes, James en cambio se decidió por la medicina en vista de que una lesión jugando rugby le había impedido unirse al equipo nacional.

Compartiendo piso y también momentos de ocio, su amistad se mantuvo por los siguientes años con muchos altos y pocos bajos, y sólo se estrechó más cuando Sirius se distanció del todo de su familia y Regulus se les unió en el pisito que rentaban estudiando también artes porque quería formar con su hermano un nuevo imperio familiar y nada mejor que el oficio de los tatuajes para fastidiar a sus padres con las nociones de lo que un Black podía o no hacer con su tiempo.

Si bien empezó a dibujar por simple rebeldía, la verdad es que los diseños de Regulus resultaron excelentes, y a su graduación se unió a Sirius a la búsqueda de un local y recursos para ponerlo en marcha. Su tío Alphard, hermano de su madre y miembro rechazado entre los Black fue quien los contactó con una proposición de socios, y fue así como el estudio Padfoot floreció y la noticia de sus obras prosperó más allá de Londres.

—Perdona si sólo he hablado de mí y mi vida, pero es aquí donde empieza lo raro —dijo Sirius, que prosiguió el relato con la explicación de un momento acaecido apenas dos años atrás.

Por aquel entonces, Padfoot ya tenía una clientela que sostenía el negocio, citas agendadas con meses de anticipación, y tanto Sirius como Regulus hacían giras regulares para acudir a otros sitios a realizar tatuajes. Conocidos en el medio como ‘Los hermanos Black’, tenía cada uno un portafolio con diseños listos a la venta, y el de Sirius de pronto empezó a llenarse de imágenes de flores.

Sirius no había hecho diseños similares en mucho tiempo, pero de pronto se obsesionó con dibujar flores, y fue James, de visita para confirmarle que había conseguido una beca para estudiar un año en un prestigioso hospital de Mumbai, el que sugirió dibujar un lirio. Mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablarle de la gran oportunidad que tenía para sí durante los próximos doce meses y la sensación que tenía de que ese año le cambiaría la vida, Sirius dibujó un lirio estilizado al que primero agregó un compañero, y por último una tercera flor para armonizar el conjunto.

—Y hasta ahí habría llegado todo de no ser porque James conoció en Mumbai a Lily, Lily Evans —dijo Sirius, ufano de la historia que contaba, porque ya tenía los elementos, y estaba por conectarlos entre sí.

Hoyuelos también parecía intuir que estaban ante un punto de quiebre en el relato, porque tenía las palmas de las manos unidas frente al rostro, y una sonrisa enigmática decoraba sus facciones.

Así contó Sirius cómo durante los primeros seis meses de su estancia en el hospital de Mumbai James se los pasó enamorado de su compañera de rotaciones, la siempre indiferente Lily que lo trataba de manera profesional, pero que en sus tiempos libres no quería saber nada de su persona. Había sido un estira y afloja constante del que Sirius se enteró hasta el último detalle porque James a diario le llamaba para contarle sus desventuras en el amor y afirmar con vehemencia que Lily era la mujer indicada para él y que no pensaba rendirse.

Al final así había resultado ser, cuando luego de seis meses manejaron juntos una situación crítica con uno de sus pacientes, y la mezcla de adrenalina con la atracción mutua que siempre estuvo presente acabó por unirlos. Con una única oportunidad a su favor para demostrar su valía, James consiguió que Lily accediera a salir en varias citas con él y por último formalizaron lo suyo bajo la etiqueta de novios poco antes de volver a Londres, donde ambos radicaban.

Sirius había estado preparado para mostrarse escéptico con la mujer que había tenido a su mejor amigo caminando en cáscaras de huevo por tantos meses, pero Lily resultó ser de su agrado y junto forjaron una amistad cercana, así que no tardó él en darle a la feliz pareja la bendición y desearles la mejor de las suertes.

—Y no fue mucho después de que volvieron de la India cuando James y Lily se enteraron que serían padres —dijo Sirius a modo de cierre de la historia, pero lo aderezó con las últimas novedades—. Por supuesto, para entonces ya vivían juntos y sus respectivas familias estaban de acuerdo que ellas dos eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para saber lo que hacían con sus vidas, pero ellos decidieron que tenían que casarse antes de la fecha del parto y... Esa es la boda a la que asistiré hoy.

—Wow —exclamó Hoyuelos, un tanto divertido.

—Y el tatuaje que mencioné antes —dijo Sirius, dándose unos golpecitos sobre el hombro derecho—, es precisamente aquel diseño de lirios de hace dos años. James y Lily adoran contarle a cualquiera que los escuche que estaban destinados a encontrarse. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de coincidir, e igual que James, antes de marcharse a Mumbai fue que Lily se encontró con un ciervo en la carretera y en la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto compró un llavero con esa imagen. James adora decirle a todo mundo que ese llavero fue lo primero que vio en ella y lo hizo saber que estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro. Y debe ser, porque estaban en el mismo vuelo hacia Mumbai, pero por una confusión con los boletos de avión no se sentaron lado a lado como les correspondía.

—¿Y tú crees eso? —Preguntó Hoyuelos en voz baja y un tanto misteriosa—. ¿Crees en que esas supuestas coincidencias lo son o es algo más?

Sirius se tomó unos segundo para pensarlo, y asintió con solemnidad. —Sí, realmente lo creo. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—También creo que se dan en uno de, no sé, cada millón de casos. Te aburriría contándote de todas las coincidencias que hay entre James y Lily; ellos son verdaderas almas gemelas si es que el término existe. Por eso es que me decidí a hacerme el tatuaje de los lirios, aunque seguro me arrepentiré si apenas verme en la ceremonia insisten en que debo conocer a su amigo.

—¿Uh?

—¿Sabes cuán pesada se puede poner una persona que se ha sacado el premio gordo de la lotería insistiendo a sus familiares y amigos que un boleto de lotería es la mejor inversión? Pues así se han vuelto James y Lily, excepto que su insistencia es emparejarme con el mejor amigo de Lily, un tal Remus Lupin que fue su mejor amigo creciendo y en la universidad, y que hasta hace poco trabajó en Cardiff. Al parecer es mi otra mitad porque ahora vive en Londres y tiene un par de gustos similares a los míos, ¿puedes creerlo? Vaya tontería...

Frente a él, Hoyuelos palideció visiblemente, y un acceso de tos lo hizo girarse un poco.

Sirius pasó por alto las señales de Hoyuelos y prosiguió: —Prefiero creer que si me espera una épica historia de amor, al menos la quiero plagada de coincidencias imposibles de pasar por alto. No porque nuestros amigos son esposos y creyeron que los cuatro haríamos excelentes cenas de miércoles.

—Ah. —Tras aclararse la garganta, Hoyuelos preguntó—. ¿Y Lily, erm, nunca te mostró una fotografía del, uhm, Remus Lupin que, uhm, te quería presentar?

Sirius se repantigó en su asiento. —No, ¿puedes creerlo? Esperaba ella que nos conociéramos en una cita a ciegas o algo por el estilo. Ocasiones no le han faltado para presentarnos en los últimos meses. El tal Lupin se mudó de Cardiff hace apenas dos meses, pero ni siquiera los mejores intentos de Lily y James han podido hacer que estemos en Londres al mismo tiempo, ya ni se diga en la misma habitación. Lupin es algo así como profesor en una universidad, supongo que consiguió plaza aquí, pero viaja casi tanto como yo. Supongo que en conferencias o cursos, yo qué sé...

—Puede ser —murmuró Hoyuelos.

—¿Sabes lo que es peor? —Siguió Sirius, encendido por el tema—. Que Remus Lupin es todo un misterio. Lily dice que es indiferente a la tecnología actual, ¿pero quién tiene una cuenta de Instagram sin siquiera una selfie? Sólo un psicópata, un paranoico, o alguien sin ningún atractivo.

—¿Lo buscaste?

—Claro. Tenía que cerciorarme de que Lily no me estaba emparejando con un profesor aburrido con fascinación por los suéteres de cachemira y doce gatos.

Hoyuelos frunció el ceño. —Hey, ¿qué tienen de malo los suéteres de cachemira?

—Nada, excepto si los combinas con los doce gatos —respondió Sirius con ligereza—. Mira, mi punto es que... No estoy interesado en conocer al tal Lupin. Genial si es el mejor amigo de Lily, genial si es un tipo agradable con el que pueda salir a beber unas cervezas o yo qué sé, genial si comparto con él el papel de tío del bebé que tendrán nuestros amigos, pero detesto la idea de vernos forzados a ser algo más sólo porque Lily y James lo decidieron de antemano.

—Si lo pones así tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius con vehemencia, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado—. Lo siento si dominé la conversación. La boda es apenas en unas horas y antes tengo que regresar a Londres, pasar por la tintorería, a mi piso por los anillos, y cruzar media ciudad para llegar a la iglesia donde será la ceremonia. Será un milagro si al final del día no consigo mi primera cana.

—¿Y eso sería toda una desgracia, verdad? —Confirmó Hoyuelos con él, puesto que Sirius ostentaba una abundante y dócil melena en cabello negro que le caía sobre los hombros de una manera que ya muchas mujeres quisieran tener para sí.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo. —Puedes apostarlo.

Con poco menos que la mitad del trayecto recorrido, Sirius no tardó en hacer a un lado el asunto de la boda y la temible presencia de Remus Lupin en la recepción, y sacando sus viandas para el viaje, le ofreció a Hoyuelos la mitad para compartir. Hoyuelos se mostró dubitativo respecto a aceptar medio sándwich, pero Sirius lo convenció de ello alegando que era demasiado para él, así que su compañero de viaje compró del carro-comedor una bolsa de papas fritas y dos refrescos de lata para hacer del simple emparedado un platillo gourmet que les satisficiera a ambos.

—Sé que ya es tarde para presentaciones, pero... —Sirius se limpió la mano derecha de migajas y la extendió ante Hoyuelos—. Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Sufriendo de una indecisión que apenas duró una fracción de segundo, Hoyuelos se cambió el sándwich de mano y le correspondió el gesto con un apretón de manos tibio y suave al contacto.

—Mucho gusto. John Howell.

«Así que John...», pensó Sirius, que había esperado un nombre más acorde al atractivo que exhibía Hoyuelos frente a él. Con ojos dorados y una cabello rizado que llevaba largo de arriba y casi al ras del cuero cabelludo en lo bajo, Sirius se había hecho la idea de un nombre ligeramente exótico. Nada exagerado como el suyo, tal vez sólo algo francés como Jean o Pierre, o quizá Dominique. Y no es que John no le sentara bien, otros Johns habían sido famosos en el pasado, pero con un apellido como Howell en lugar de Lennon, era más que probable que no se destacara en las multitudes.

Ignorante de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su acompañante en esos momentos, Hoyuelos, a partir de entonces conocido como John, soltó su mano de la de Sirius y exhaló ante la pérdida de contacto.

—No debe faltar tanto para llegar a Londres —dijo John con afán de facilitar un tema de conversación—. ¿Crees que haya buen clima?

Sirius terminó de masticar el bocado que tenía en la boca. —Eso espero. La ceremonia es a exteriores, y la fiesta bajo carpas, pero si resulta que llueve...

—Leí en algún lugar que lluvia en la boda significa que será un matrimonio fértil, pero...

—Seh, con un bebé a punto de nacer, es casi de risa hablar de fertilidad para la feliz pareja —confirmó Sirius con John, y juntos compartieron una risotada burlona—. No importa. Para ellos, la boda es un mero formulismo para aplacar a sus padres. Un rayo podría caer a sus pies y tanto James como Lily creerían que es un excelente augurio de un matrimonio repleto de chispa o algo así.

John rió todavía con más ganas, y al final tuvo que limpiarse el borde de los ojos con las mangas de su suéter.

—Aunque divertido, espero que no sea así.

—Por si acaso llega o no a pasar, podría contártelo después —dijo Sirius con aparente ligereza, pero cada palabra pasó primero en cámara lenta en su mente antes de permitir que su boca las enunciara una a una en perfecto orden para hacer de ellas una posible invitación.

Sólo si John así lo quería, por supuesto.

—¿Lo harías? —Inquirió John alzando una ceja.

¡Bingo! Había interés.

—Claro.

—Qué amable de tu parte.

—Sólo lo usual —replicó Sirius con soltura, ganándose unos segundos mientras bebía de su refresco—. Aunque primero necesitaría cómo contactarte.

John fingió un exagerado interés tamborileando un par de dedos en su mentón. —Oh, ¿y cómo podría ser eso?

Consciente de que John jugaba un poco con él, Sirius se encogió de hombros de la misma manera, poniendo también especial énfasis en su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya sabes, el viejo correo postal. Funcionó para nuestros antepasados, podría hacer lo mismo para nosotros. Pondría en el buzón una larga carta con todos los pormenores de la boda a la espera de tu contestación.

—¿Y esperarías paciente mi respuesta?

—Sólo si creyera que obtendría una. Soy mejor narrador en voz viva que en escrito.

—En ese caso sería más sencillo darte mi número y cruzar los dedos para que después de la boda no estuvieras tan cansado como para contarme qué tal fue.

—Por tu número, sería capaz de mantenerte al tanto minuto a minuto vía mensajería —dijo Sirius con seguridad en sí mismo, pero a la vez nervioso de la reacción de John.

Para ganarse tiempo, Sirius se comió el último bocado de su sándwich, y tras meter la servilleta repleta de migajas en la bolsa de compra que ahora era bolsa de basura, se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con los restos de John.

Luego de limpiar su espacio y aceptar un té que venía de cortesía con su boleto, Sirius creyó que John no estaba interesado, así que no se lo tomó a mal. Después de todo, un suave rechazo nunca era el fin del mundo, y aunque lo encontraba atractivo y claro que le gustaría mantener contacto con intenciones de ver cuán lejos podían llegar juntos, dejar que quedara como memoria de un viaje en tren tampoco era tan terrible.

—Creo que falta menos de una hora para llegar —dijo Sirius, mirando por la ventana—. Y después el caos... Definitivamente es la primera y última vez que acepto ser el padrino del novio. Son demasiadas responsabilidades para mí.

—¿Y qué tal si tu hermano es quien decide casarse? ¿No harías una excepción por él?

Sirius rió entre dientes. —El pobre ha sido incluso más desafortunado que yo en ese campo. No, no lo veo casándose en los próximos diez años, y ya que estamos, tampoco me veo a mí mismo en ese papel.

—Yo... —John se mostró indeciso por unos segundos y luego se abrió del todo—. Una vez estuve a punto de casarme. Era mi novia de la universidad, y teníamos planes de mudarnos juntos después de la graduación. Puesto en perspectiva, éramos un par de críos queriendo vivir vidas de adultos, pero ya había comprado el anillo y estaba listo para lanzar la gran pregunta cuando mi amiga Li-... —John carraspeó—. Leela me convenció primero de tomarme seis meses de prórroga para pensar en serio si era lo que quería.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

John levantó su mano izquierda, donde en ningún dedo se veía una banda dorada. —Lo hice. Y fue una bobada. No fueron necesarios seis meses, sino uno. Conocí a alguien y... Fue entonces cuando confirmé que la atracción por mi mismo sexo no era sólo una etapa pasajera. Por supuesto, mi novia no estuvo nada contenta y terminamos en malos términos, pero al tiempo pudimos reunirnos para hablar y hacer las paces. Ahora ella está casada con alguien más y esperan un bebé, así que le ha ido mejor que a mí en el campo romántico.

—Seguro que no por falta de oportunidades.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

—Ya, es que... El amor no es fácil —dijo Sirius, la vista clavada en su té ya frío como su corazón—. He tenido un par de relaciones, nada en serio, pero siempre acabaron de mala manera y yo más desconfiado. —Sirius resopló—. Tal vez debería aceptar la proposición de Lily para conocer a su amigo Remus y terminar con esto.

Frente a él, a John se le derramó un poco del té sobre el regazo, y con irritación comenzó a limpiarse la humedad de los pantalones.

—No deberías de forzarte a hacer algo con lo que no estás convencido sólo porque no quieres estar solo. ¿Qué pasó con el desagrado por los suéteres de cachemira y los doce gatos?

—¿Y qué tal si son suéteres a secas y máximo tres gatos? Podría vivir con eso —dijo Sirius, que de golpe se bebió el resto de su té y se sintió rejuvenecido por el sabor ligeramente amargo—. Escúchame, hablo como si todo dependiera de mí, cuando en realidad el tal Remus Lupin podría echarme un vistazo y decidir que no quiere saber nada de mi persona. Al fin y al cabo él era profesor de una universidad, y yo me dedico a una industria que todavía acarrea gran estigma.

—¿Crees que pudiera ser así?

—Ni idea. Lily no me ha contado nada más allá de que juntos haríamos una buena pareja, y puede que no esté del todo equivocada. Ella y James son perfectos el uno para el otro... Al menos tan mal ojo no puede tener.

—Tu amiga Lily suena al tipo de persona en la que podrías confiarle algo así, ¿pero por qué no esperas a decidir por tu cuenta? —Sugirió John, una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo mejor sería una grata sorpresa, y lo peor... Mmm, creo que la buena suerte estará de tu lado.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —Inquirió Sirius, recuperando su confianza.

—¿La verdad? Sí —replicó John, y eso zanjó el asunto para Sirius.

—Vale, que así sea. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres la mitad de mi mandarina?

Mientras comían gajos y paladeaban el dulce sabor de la mandarina que Sirius había repartido para los dos en partes iguales, el paisaje tras la ventana se fue transformando de campo a ciudad conforme se acercaban a la estación y llegaba el momento de despedirse.

Sirius se debatía consigo mismo si darle a John su información de contacto. Quizá no su número de teléfono si John no se sentía con ánimos de revelar el suyo, pero podía al menos contarle de su Instagram (aunque técnicamente era la cuenta de Padfoot en donde mostraba sus trabajos, porque la que llevaba su nombre estaba vacía) o puede que su página web. Si todo fallaba, puede que hasta la dirección del estudio, aunque eso ya daba la impresión de no ser tan aceptable socialmente, y sumido en esos pensamientos fue que John lo sacó de su ligero ensimismamiento al anunciar que habían llegado a Londres.

—De vuelta en casa —dijo al darle unas palmaditas en la rodilla, y Sirius se vio tentado de retener sus dedos entre los suyos y no dejarlo ir.

En poco más de dos horas que había durado el trayecto desde Paris a Londres, Sirius creía haber desarrollado un crush por su compañero de viaje, y ahora la despedida le estaba resultando insoportable.

—¡Oh! —Resopló John al echarse encima su equipaje de mano y empezar a lidiar con el resto de sus maletas, que con toda certeza pesaban lo suyo.

—Puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Sirius, pero John le señaló sus propias maletas.

—Tú también tienes lo tuyo.

Un tanto frustrado, Sirius también recogió sus pertenencias y juntos se unieron a la comitiva del pasillo que bajaba ya con rostros más despiertos que horas atrás. A un lado de Sirius pasó un crío corriendo con toda la energía de la juventud, seguido de cerca por quien suponía que era su madre y lo manifestaba con oscuras ojeras de desvelo y cansancio.

Sirius no creía que su aspecto fuera mejor a aquella hora de la mañana, pero al menos podría volver a su piso para una bien merecida ducha, una afeitada, y estar de vuelta como nuevo para la boda. Por inercia consultó la hora en su móvil, y a su lado John comentó que estaba a tiempo para mantener su papel de padrino.

Al bajar del tren, Sirius apreció la humedad del ambiente y lo mismo hizo John.

—Presiento que hoy lloverá... Y al cuerno el asunto de la fertilidad, porque la ceremonia quedaría arruinada —se lamentó Sirius, no por sí mismo, sino por sus mejores amigos, que no habían elegido una peor fecha que el último día de julio para ello.

—Puede que no —intentó animarlo John—. Puede que escampe.

—¿En Londres, en julio? Pf, lo dudo, pero gracias —respondió Sirius, decidido a enfrentar la vida como viniera, lloviera o... diluviara, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Caminando de lado a lado hacia la salida, pronto llegó el momento de despedirse, y una vez más se vio tentado Sirius de extender la mano, sujetar a John, e impedirle que se marchara así como así de su vida.

—Así que... —Dijo Sirius, a la espera de que cualquier pensamiento coherente cruzara por su cabeza, pero John lo salvó de su aprieto metiéndose a sí mismo en uno.

—Pediste mi número de teléfono antes, ¿correcto?

Con la besa seca e incapaz de articular ni una palabra, Sirius asintió.

—Ok, aquí lo tienes —le entregó John su boleto del tren, con un número garrapateado en la parte trasera—. Pero debes saber que espero actualizaciones de la boda como has prometido antes. Si llueve o no llueve, si la novia se pone de parto u ocurre cualquier otra historia digna de mención, yo quiero saber.

—Lo haré —prometió Sirius, de pronto tan feliz que no comprendía cómo segundos atrás el peso del mundo amenazaba con aplastarlo—. Te contaré cada detalle, desde las flores, hasta el color vomitivo de los vestidos en las damas de honor, y claro, mi tan temido encuentro con Remus Lupin.

Los ojos de John chispearon. —Ok. Muero por escuchar esa historia en particular.

Y tras compartir un corto abrazo que resultó natural para ambos, se despidieron ahí mismo y emprendieron caminos opuestos, convencidos cada uno por su parte que no era un ‘adiós’ definitivo, sino sólo un ‘hasta luego’.

Que como nunca, resultó ser corto, muy corto...

 

_So you go your way and I'll go mine_

_And if we're meant to, I'll meet you there_

_We can't speed up the hands of time_

_But if we're meant to, (lo-lo-lo-love)_

_I'll meet you there_

_(Lo-lo-lo-love)_

_I'll meet you there_

_(Lo-lo-lo-love)_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Meet You There_

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (28-Jun)/Sin comentarios (12-Jul).


	2. 2.- Y la próxima también.

**2.- Y la próxima también.**

 

_This time and next time, you know I'll meet you there_

_This time and next time, you know I'll meet you there_

_This time and next time, you know I'll meet you there_

_This time and next time, you know I'll meet you there_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Meet You There_

 

Sirius consiguió que el taxista que lo llevó a su piso se saltara un par de señales de tráfico y presionara a fondo el acelerador por una propina más que generosa, y alcanzó a cruzar la puerta de entrada poco después de las diez, lo que le daba menos de dos horas para estar listo y presente en una iglesia que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Última vez que acepto ser padrino, la última, lo juro —farfulló Sirius mientras se despojaba de su ropa y sin mucho cuidado iba dejando un camino de prendas que conducían a la regadera.

Ahí dentro hizo un trabajo exprés con su aseo personal, y de paso siseó de dolor cuando el agua caliente le cayó sobre su tatuaje nuevo, pero poco podría hacer el respecto salvo ignorarlo.

Cumpliendo con habilidades de multitareas mientras se afeitaba, peinaba y cepillaba los dientes en rápida sucesión, Sirius se dio un último visto bueno frente al espejo antes de volver a su habitación y comenzar con el engorroso proceso de vestirse.

James había querido una boda espontánea pero no por ello informal, así que Sirius había sacado del almacén uno de sus viejos trajes con el que asistió a innumerables eventos como heredero Black, y que ahora le serviría de mil maravillas para una boda que sus padres ciertamente no aprobarían, así que era el ideal.

Mientras se anudaba los cordones de sus zapatos y corroboraba que sus gemelos estuvieran en su sitio, Sirius comprobó que ya eran las once, y que no podía perder ni un minuto más ahí cuando se le requería con urgencia en otro sitio.

El mismo taxista que lo había traído a su piso esperaba por él en la calle por órdenes de Sirius, que le había prometido una paga igual de generosa que antes si le hacía el favor, y el hombre no había dudado.

—La novia será una chica afortunada —dijo el taxista al tirar le cigarrillo que fumaba y abrirle la puerta a Sirius para que subiera a su vehículo.

—No lo dudo, ¿pero qué diría el novio? —Respondió Sirius de vuelta, y el taxista soltó una risotada por su error.

—Eso mejor no averiguarlo. Ahora, ¿a dónde?

Sirius le dio indicaciones para la iglesia donde se celebraría la ceremonia, y tras palparse el bolsillo y corroborar que los anillos estaban ahí, le dio la orden de marcha.

El taxista volvió a hacer uso de sus mejores capacidades para eludir el tráfico y conseguir cruzar las calles como bólido sin verse detenido por semáforos, señales de alto o el ocasional policía de tráfico, y aliviado se recargó Sirius en el asiento y suspiró de alivio al creer que llegaría a tiempo.

Además de los anillos que tanto James como Lily habían estado reluctantes a dejar a su cargo por si acaso de olvidaba de ellos (no que Sirius fuera olvidadizo, sólo un poco distraído), Sirius también traía consigo el trozo de papel que John le había entregado con su número.

“Mantenme al tanto”, seguido del número y una estilizada J.

Y Sirius tenía planes de hacerlo, claro que sí, así que sacando su móvil no tardó en agregar el número y enviar la selfie que se había tomado frente al espejo ya con el traje y listo para salir.

John no se demoró en responder. “Excelente aspecto. El novio podría sentirse opacado.”

“El taxista que me recogió fue de la opinión que yo era el novio, ¿puedes creerlo?”

“Ciertamente sí puedo”, y luego un guiño.

“Seguiré informando”, escribió Sirius antes de guardarse el móvil, no sin antes ver la hora y comprobar que estaban a menos de treinta minutos de la ceremonia y el padrino todavía no llegaba.

«Bueno, mejor eso que el novio, o peor, la novia», pensó Sirius, tirándose por nervios del cuello de su camisa e implorando porque ningún contratiempo se presentara en su camino. En el peor de los casos la ceremonia empezaría a tiempo con Peter como suplente, pero sin los anillos sería un momento sumamente incómodo cuando a la hora de intercambiar votos, la feliz pareja no tuviera con qué hacerlo.

—¿Cree poder apresurarse un poco más? —Preguntó Sirius con un dejo de desesperación en su voz, y desde su asiento, el taxista se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo más rápido que puedo ir sin conseguir una multa.

—¿Y si me comprometo a pagarle la multa que reciba por acelerar?

El taxista entendió aquello como una propuesta de lo más lucrativa, y los últimos kilómetros los hizo a tal velocidad que Sirius casi se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido.

Casi.

Porque la sensación desapareció cuando en la distancia reconoció la iglesia y también a la pequeña multitud que se reunía ese día para el matrimonio Potter-Evans que se celebraría ahí en la brevedad posible.

Un peso se elevó de la espalda de Sirius cuando por fin el taxista se estacionó frente a la entrada, y sin contar el dinero, Sirius le entregó el pago por el viaje y una propina más que generosa.

—Maravilloso viaje, 11/10, lo volvería a hacer, pero vuelve con cuidado, Stanley —dijo Sirius tras leer su permiso, y Stanley le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

Sirius trotó de la entrada hasta las puertas de la iglesia, y antes de entrar fue su amigo James el que lo detuvo.

—¡Prongs!

—¡Padfoot! —Exclamó éste y lo rodeó con un fuerte abrazo que hizo a Sirius dar un pequeño grito—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Tu tatuaje...

—No te preocupes, está casi curado, sólo hace falta que le dé un poco de aire y sol.

—Que Lily no te escuche o pensará que tienes planes de quitarte el saco y la camisa en plena ceremonia.

—No me atrevería —dijo Sirius, que quizá en el pasado lo habría hecho, pero esos días de absoluto desprecio por las reglas y normas sociales ya estaba en el ayer y hoy era un hombre nuevo.

Hoy era la boda de sus mejores amigos, y por lo tanto, quería igual que ellos que fuera perfecta.

—¿Y Lily? —Preguntó Sirius, que reconocía en los rostros de los invitados a sus amigos y algunos miembros de la familia Potter y Evans, pero no veía a la novia embarazada de nueve meses y enfundada en su vestido blanco (para risa de todos ellos por las absurdas nociones de virginidad, pero Lily insistió), lista para caminar por el altar.

—Erm...

—¿James?

—En el baño. Dijo que necesitaba unos minutos a solas. Sólo espero que no esté teniendo segundos pensamientos.

—¿Quién, Lily? Nah. Ella te ama tanto como tú a ella. Seguro se está polveando la nariz, vaciando la vejiga, o algo así —dijo Sirius, intentando por todos los medios tranquilizar los nervios de su amigo—. ¿Quieres que vaya y me asegure de que todo está bien?

—Ya están en eso Mary y Marlene —respondió James.

—Uhm, ok, vale. ¿Quieres un trago?

—Pensé que no lo ofrecerías.

Caminando por el costado de la iglesia porque la ceremonia sería en el jardín bajo un simple arco de buganvilias que en ese momento estaba repleto de flores en rosa pálido, James y Sirius se encubrieron el uno al otro mientras bebían un trago cada quien de la petaca que éste último había traído escondida en su bolsillo trasero. Aquel era el mejor firewhisky que Sirius tenía en su colección, y lo reservaba para grandes momentos, como la inauguración de su negocio, ahora la boda de su mejor amigo, y próximamente el nacimiento de su hijo y próximo ahijado suyo.

—Lo juro, estoy tranquilo y todo eso. No tengo nervios por la boda ni nada por el estilo, sólo emoción y de la buena, pero Petunia y Vernon han estado pisándome los talones toda la mañana y... —Dijo James antes de beber otro trago de la petaca y después devolvérsela a Sirius—. Ok, ya estoy como nuevo.

—Si yo tuviera esa misma familia política que tú, puede que me volviera un alcohólico —se burló Sirius.

Pues dicha fuera la verdad, Petunia, la hermana de Lily, era todo un desencanto de mujer, y su esposo Vernon le iba a la par. Lily había tenido que cumplir con una larga lista de ridículas peticiones para que ellos accedieran acudir a su boda, y por amor a su hermana era que había accedido, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente.

—Ignóralos. Es tu día, no el suyo —le recordó Sirius a James con un apretón en el hombro, y éste asintió.

—Gracias, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Mientras James se dirigía al ministro que oficiaría la ceremonia para ya dar comienzo una vez que Lily volviera del baño, Sirius se paseó entre los invitados saludando a todos porque el círculo de amistades de James era también el suyo. Todos coincidieron con él en que a pesar del clima cada vez más nublado todavía tenían oportunidad de una hermosa boda al exterior, y en secreto cruzó Sirius los dedos porque así fuera.

Por desgracia, a mediodía en punto se soltó un fuerte viento que tumbó varias de las sillas dispuestas en dos grupos frente a los novios, y al salir Lily de la iglesia el velo salió volando y reveló su expresión no del todo serena para tratarse de su boda.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquirió Sirius al acercarse a saludarla, y Lily denegó con la cabeza.

—No, pero mejor no preguntes. No es tan grave, y cuanto mejor terminemos con esto mejor.

Sirius se preocupó, pero ya que Lily sonrió al ver a James y éste hizo lo mismo, imaginó que la razón para su desasosiego no tenía nada que ver con la boda en sí y lo dejó estar.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que la novia está a punto de hacer una escena como _Runaway Bride_? —Inquirió una voz familiar al lado de Sirius, y al girarse éste encontró a su hermano Regulus.

—Oh, tú siempre tan negativo.

—No negarás que Lily se ve un poco... Ya sabes.

La verdad es que Lily se veía un poco diferente a su habitual yo. Con nueve meses de embarazo y una amplia barriga al frente que la hacía caminar como pato lleno de pienso para aves, Sirius había llegado a colocarla en un pedestal cuando se trataba de mantenerse fuerte e inamovible a pesar de que cargaba consigo casi quince kilos de peso extra. Hasta ese punto de su embarazo, Lily se había mostrado activa y apenas afectada por los síntomas habituales. En el primer trimestre apenas si tuvo náuseas o mareos. Luego en el segundo subió de peso de manera esperada y no perdió ritmo. En el tercero había dado un poco su brazo a torcer con la ocasional queja de dolor de espalda y pies hinchados, pero nada fuera de lo usual.

Ahora en cambio ya no parecía la misma Lily de una semana atrás, que era la última fecha que Sirius la había visto antes de partir a París.

Lily lucía radiante en su vestido blanco, pero su frente tenía una levísima capa de sudor que arruinaba un poco su maquillaje natural y revelaba el cansancio que seguro sentía. Su cabello también había perdido un poco de forma, y ya fuera porque estaba húmedo y el viento no ayudaba, o porque de verdad Lily no estaba en su mejor estado, lo cierto es que se notaba.

—Seguro es el cansancio normal de la planeación de una boda —dijo Sirius, aunque un extraño presentimiento en la base del estómago le impidió creer sus propias palabras.

—Esperemos que sea eso —dijo Regulus, que tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro (por fortuna no aquel del lado en el que tenía su nuevo tatuaje), se fue a sentar en su asiento designado.

—Padfoot, te necesitamos —llamó James a continuación a Sirius, y éste se apresuró a posicionarse frente a él—. ¿Tienes los anillos? —Sirius se los mostró—. Muy bien. Entonces estamos listos.

Colocándose cada quien en su posición para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, Sirius y James acabaron en el altar uno al lado del otro mientras por el pasillo que estaba entre los dos grupos de sillas apareció Lily haciendo su entrada triunfal de brazo del hombre que la entregaba.

Por tradición, habría de ser el padre de Lily quien lo hiciera, pero ella había perdido a ambos de sus padres años atrás en fechas distintas, y ese lugar había quedado vacante. Ya que Lily no había querido que su cuñado Vernon la llevara al altar (y con todo seguridad el mismo Vernon se habría sentido ofendido si se lo pedían de favor), al final Lily había optado por pedirle a su mejor amigo Remus Lupin que él lo hiciera.

Hasta ese momento, con las prisas y nervios de que la boda se realizara tal como estaba planeada, Sirius no había hecho ningún esfuerzo con encontrarse con el amigo de Lily, convencido de que él también se sentiría incómodo en su presencia por la necesidad de sus mutuos amigos en conocerse bajo términos más que platónicos, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de su aspecto o cómo reconocerlo salvo que sería quien entregara a Lily frente a James en el altar.

—Se ve hermosa —murmuró James al lado de Sirius, y éste asintió por cortesía, pues todos los invitados se habían puesto en pie y él no veía gran cosa desde su posición.

—Seguro que sí, Prongs.

Un poco distraído porque el viento hacía que su cabello peinado con cuidado en una coleta floja se soltara volando, Sirius de pronto recibió una gota de agua en la punta de la nariz, y luego tres en sucesión sobre la cabeza. James también dio señales de reconocer la lluvia, y al mirar hacia arriba recibió más gotas en los cristales de sus gafas.

—Oh, mierda —musitó, y esa fue la señal para que el cielo se abriera y una tromba diera comienzo.

La lluvia dispersó a los invitados e hizo a todos correr a resguardo. En medio de aquel caos, James y Sirius se tomaron como propia la tarea de ayudar a Lily, y de algún modo consiguieron llegar al interior de la pequeña iglesia sin más pérdidas que la ropa mojada y con marcas de fango y briznas de hierba.

—Supongo que era demasiado pedir presentarme en el altar de blanco —dijo Lily con humor al señalarse el vestido manchado de lodo y césped en las partes bajas—. Ha sido casi divertido.

—¡¿Divertido?! ¡¿Llamas a esto divertido?! —Estalló Petunia con indignación, como si la lluvia y el viento hubieran sido obra de Lily específicamente para molestarla a ella.

—Petunia, por favor...

Mientras Lily se encargaba de aplacar a su hermana y al esposo de ésta en un rincón de la capilla, Sirius y James buscaron secarse un poco el rostro con unas que alguien les ofreció.

—No me importaría si Petunia y Vernon se marchan. Harían esta boda un evento menos estresante para Lily y para mí —le confesó James—, pero ella quería tenerlos aquí para hacer las paces.

—Creo que ahora no será así —dijo Sirius en respuesta.

En cierto modo, aquellas palabras terminaron de ser proféticas cuando la hermana de Lily y su esposo salieron a la lluvia tras un par de gritos mal disimulados, y avanzando hacia el estacionamiento en el lodazal, se marcharon de la boda.

Lily se mostró un poco triste con los ojos húmedos en llanto, pero no tardó en limpiarse el rostro y con un encogimiento de hombros expresar que había hecho lo posible, pero ya no más. Había llegado a su límite.

—Y hay una boda por llevar a cabo —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó James, que no veía cómo podrían casarse si afuera todavía diluviaba.

Lily mandó llamar al párroco, que como buen anfitrión ya estaba preparando té para todos y accedió a celebrar la ceremonia ahí mismo a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias.

Fue así como Lily caminó con mayor solemnidad por el pasillo, completamente mojada, con el maquillaje corrido y el peinado arruinado, pero sonriente cuando se encontró con James en el altar.

A diferencia de antes, puesto que Lily y James habían elegido una boda al exterior porque la suya era un evento pequeño e íntimo que jamás llenaría la iglesia, ahora Sirius tenía una vista privilegiada de los contadísimos invitados, y también del padrino honorario de Lily, que aunque de nombre era Remus Lupin, él reconoció al instante como John Howell, el hombre que había viajado con él de Paris a Londres apenas un par de horas atrás y que ahora se presentaba ahí como si nada.

A través de los novios, Sirius no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa, y en respuesta, John (¿o debería empezar a llamarlo Remus?) le sonrió como si nada.

—Queridos hermanos y hermanas —dijo el párroco en voz alta y reverberante—, nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la feliz unión de...

El discurso le pasó desapercibido a Sirius, que repasó obsesivamente las horas de su viaje en tren al lado de John... De Remus... Buscando en ellas señales que lo delataran y sin encontrar nada en concreto. ¡Pero si hasta le había hablado de la boda! De sus amigos, de James y Lily por sus nombres, y Remus no había reaccionado en lo absoluto... A menos que él no fuera Remus y en verdad se llamara John Howell, pero eso no explicaría nada de cómo Lily había caminado al altar cogida con afecto de su brazo e intercambiando con él susurros de confidencia. Por fuerza él era Remus Lupin, y descartando que tuviera un gemelo como en mala telenovela, también lo había sido quien estuviera con él en el vagón de tren fingiendo demencia de su verdadera persona.

—Sirius... Psst —atrajo James su atención, y Sirius salió del estupor en el que se encontraba—. Los anillos, colega.

—Oh —musitó Sirius, que con brusquedad se sacó los anillos del bolsillo y por poco los dejó caer.

Sólo sus ágiles reflejos lo salvaron de un momento bochornoso, y de paso fatalista que se sumara a la lluvia, y pronto James y Lily intercambiaron votos, anillos y el beso que selló formalmente su unión.

—... los declaro marido y mujer —cerró el párroco la ceremonia, y los presentes se pusieron en pie aplaudiendo por la feliz pareja.

A la espera de que los novios bajaran del altar para recorrer el pasillo central, fue Lily quien se inclinó sobre James y le dijo unas palabras al oído, que a juzgar por la sonrisa que se le congeló en el rostro y el ceño fruncido, no podía ser bueno.

—¿Qué, acaso no es virgen? —Bromeó Sirius, pero James no rió.

En cambio se giró hacia él y dijo: —El bebé viene en camino.

Y sin querer, el eco de su voz llegó a todos en la sala.

 

La historia completa de las horas previas a la boda incluyó a Lily experimentando los primeros dolores del parto en la madrugada de ese mismo día, pero ya que habían pagado por la ceremonia, la fiesta, la música, la comida, y algunos invitados venían desde lejos, entre ellos los padres de James, Lily había optado por utilizar a su favor los conocimientos de medicina que tenía y dictaminar que todavía podían seguir adelante con sus planes originales por un par más de horas.

Ni siquiera James estaba enterado de que Lily tenía dolores. Sólo Mary y Marlene estaban al tanto y se habían tomado muy en serio su papel de enfermeras honorarias mientras daba comienzo la ceremonia. Para el resto de los invitados, la novedad de que la boda tenía muchos más contratiempos de los previstos fue la cereza de un pastel hecho con los últimos acontecimientos.

—Oh, vamos —desdeñó Lily el estado de pánico autoinducido que estaba experimentando James—. Es un bebé el que viene en camino. Has atendido suficientes partos en tu vida como para saber que puede tardar horas e incluso días.

—Ya, esa charla la daría yo si no se tratara de mi propio hijo —replicó James con los cabellos de punta y un brillo frenético en los ojos—. Debemos llevarte al hospital. ¡Sin tardanza, inmediatamente!

Lily no se opuso, y pronto la comitiva se dividió en dos grupos: Por un lado aquellos que se marcharon con James y Lily al hospital para darle la bienvenida al nuevo bebé, y aquellos otros que consideraron que desperdiciar una fiesta pagada en su totalidad sería una ofensa y se dirigieron al salón rentado con ese fin.

Sirius se unió al primer grupo, lo mismo que los padres de James, Marlene, Mary, Peter y... Remus Lupin en persona.

De algún modo consiguió Sirius ignorar que habían terminado sentados lado a lado en el taxi que cobró tarifa extra cuando vio el grupo que pretendía hacer traslado al hospital, y todo fue gracias a Lily, que se mantuvo firme en su papel de mujer parturienta haciendo inhalaciones para controlar el dolor que le acalambraba la parte baja de la espalda.

En algún punto del viaje, James comentó que sentía húmedo el costado, y tras disculparse Lily, le prometió al taxista que le pagarían la limpieza de tapicería.

Una vez en el hospital, James entró corriendo por una silla de ruedas y Lily le siguió de cerca, todavía en sus propios pies y mascullando que los años de estudio y práctica en medicina no habían hecho mella en James si se comportaba como padre primerizo. Mary y Marlene le sirvieron a Lily de apoyo a cada lado para ayudarla a caminar, y los padres de James les siguieron de cerca, dejando a Sirius negociando con el taxista un precio por la limpieza de su vehículo.

—Vale, no tengo inconveniente en pagar para que limpien la humedad, pero creo que un servicio de aspirado por las migajas es excesivo. El lodo con toda seguridad es nuestro, ¿pero el resto? No lo creo, amigo.

En un estira y afloja que puso a Sirius impaciente porque quería estar dentro del hospital con sus amigos y no afuera discutiendo con el taxista, fue John quien intervino colocando el dinero faltante que exigía el conductor e instando a Sirius en poner atención a lo que importaba en realidad.

—Gracias, Jo-... —Sirius no consiguió terminar la palabra, y John lo sacó de apuros.

—Si sirve de algo, John es mi segundo nombre, así que técnicamente no he mentido respecto a mi identidad.

—¿Y Howell? No pretenderás hacerme creer que también es tu apellido.

—No, era el de mi mamá antes de casarse.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Uhm, ok. Supongo... No sigue siendo del todo la verdad, pero tendrá qué bastar.

—Sirius, verás... —Intentó John explicarse, pero Sirius le puso un alto.

—No importa, _Remus_. En verdad —dijo Sirius con molestia e intentó apartarse, pero Remus se lo impidió tomándolo por la muñeca.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No fue mi intención burlarme de ti o mantener la broma por demasiado tiempo. Pensaba aclarar todo este malentendido en la fiesta y quizá compartir una buena carcajada, pero las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas.

—¿Se lo contaste a Lily? —Exigió Sirius saber.

—Erm, sí.

—Joder...

Dispuesto a soltarse y darle media espalda a Remus porque se sentía humillado por el papel de ignorante que había jugado en ese día, Sirius no tuvo oportunidad cuando éste le recordó sus propios errores.

—No deberías de ser el único ofendido aquí —le recordó Remus tras soltarlo y cruzarse de brazos—. Si mal no recuerdo, te sinceraste con un desconocido en el tren hablando de lo fastidioso que encontrabas tener que conocer al mejor amigo de la esposa de tu mejor amigo.

Sirius intentó mantener la expresión neutral a pesar de que las orejas de pronto le ardían con vergüenza, pero un leve tic en la esquina de la boca lo traicionó.

—Yo...

—Mira —dijo Remus tras un suspiro—, hagamos las paces al menos por hoy, ¿ok? Lo último que necesitan Lily y James es lidiar con este asunto que ni siquiera les corresponde el mismo día en que va a nacer su primogénito. Así que finjamos que nadie nos ha presentado todavía o yo qué sé, y dejemos esta charla pendiente para después. O para nunca si eso prefieres.

—Después —escogió Sirius, a quien no le apetecía la segunda opción por razones que él mismo tenía todavía por clarificar.

—Que así sea. Ahora en marcha —le instó Remus a entrar con él al hospital, y Sirius así lo siguió.

 

El proceso de parto iba más avanzado de lo que Lily había calculado para sí a pesar de ser primeriza, así que para cuando Sirius y Remus se les unieron al resto en la sala de espera descubrieron que James ya no estaba entre los presentes.

—Jamie entró como padre a la sala de partos —dijo Euphemia para actualizar a los recién llegados—. Si todo sale bien, calculan que el bebé esté aquí antes de dos horas.

—Oh, wow —se maravilló Sirius, quien tenía para sí el honorable título de padrino de ese bebé que ya venía en camino, y los nervios y emoción del momento lo hacían sentirse inquieto.

—Lily necesitará ropa para ella y para el bebé —dijo Marlene, que todavía con su vestido de dama de honor a pesar del peinado deshecho y el maquillaje corrido por la lluvia, daba muestras de su personalidad generosa—. Mary y yo iremos a su casa por una muda y su pañalera, y volveremos en un santiamén.

—No olviden cambiarse ustedes también —dijo Fleamont—. El bebé todavía tardará un par de horas más y no hay prisa.

Porque ambos padres de James estaban también calados hasta el hueso por el agua de la lluvia, Mary y Marlene se comprometieron a pasar por su casa por ropa también para ellos, y Sirius se vio tentado de pedir para sí mismo y para Remus también, los dos todavía en sus mejores trajes pero chorreando agua como ratas recién salidas de la coladera, pero entonces tendrían que hacer un viaje larguísima en cuatro diferentes direcciones.

—Podemos comprar algo de ropa para ustedes —se ofreció Mary para Sirius y Remus, pero éste último denegó con la cabeza.

—No será necesario. De hecho yo vivo bastante cerca de aquí, y podría prestarle a Sirius un cambio. Creo incluso que calzamos del mismo número. ¿Ocho y medio, correcto?

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido. —De hecho es ocho a secas, pero sí, me vendrían bien sin problemas.

—Hecho entonces. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que ese bebé nazca —dijo Marlene, sin imaginarse siquiera que por razones fuera de su control no sería así.

Mary y Marlene tenían menos de diez minutos de haberse marchado cuando salió James de urgencias para anunciar que el momento había llegado y que estaban moviendo a Lily a la sala de partos.

—Cuando vuelva, será para llevarlos a los cuneros a conocer al bebé —dijo James con un beso a cada uno de sus padres y abrazos a Sirius y Remus antes de volver a irse.

—Todo es tan rápido —dijo Euphemia con una sonrisa.

—Lily siempre fue así, un poco impaciente e indispuesta a alargar las cosas innecesariamente —rememoró Remus las costumbres de su amiga.

Porque la espera se alargaba y las ropas mojadas les estaban sentando fatal, Sirius se ofreció a traer café de una máquina expendedora que había visto en recepción, y Remus propuso acompañarle para cargar los cuatro vasos entre ellos dos.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto —dijo Sirius una vez que estuvieron frente a la máquina y con paciencia comenzaron a hacer los pedidos uno a uno—. Especialmente después de que yo, uhm...

—Oye, no le des tantas vueltas —dijo Remus con afabilidad—. Sólo quería jugarte una broma, no hacerte sentir mal por ello.

—Pero yo-...

—No te preocupes —insistió Remus, tranquilizándolo a pesar de todo—. Cualquier malentendido que pudiera surgir, está perdonado de mi parte. Y yo también debería disculparme por haberte engañado. No fue una buena broma como creí en un inicio...

—No, sí lo fue. Es sólo que...

Con la mente en blanco porque no encontraba cómo explicarle a Remus que Lily no había estado tan desencaminada con su idea de presentarlos porque al menos de su parte quería amistad si no es que algo más, Sirius optó por una respuesta parcial.

—Había sido un encuentro perfecto con John. Lamento haberlo arruinado. Nunca debí haber hablado mal de ti con, vaya... Pues contigo mismo. No hay excusa válida para ello y lo siento.

—Hey —dijo Remus, que le quitó los dos cafés que Sirius llevaba en las manos para que esté preparara los siguientes dos—. Tan terrible no fue, ¿o sí? Porque incluso te di mi número de teléfono.

—¿No fue para después burlarte de mí?

—No, en verdad quería que lo tuvieras.

Sirius se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa. —Supongo que ya no querrás más pormenores de la boda ahora que tienes asientos de primera fila para el mejor drama jamás visto en un evento de este tipo.

Remus compartió con Sirius una risa por demás inapropiada para el hospital, y tras censurarse mutuamente por su comportamiento inapropiado para el sitio en el que se encontraban, consiguieron volver a recuperar la calma.

—Ese ha sido el mejor cierre para una velada de este tipo.

A punto estaba de responder Sirius cuando de pronto en el pasillo apareció una enfermera en búsqueda del señor Sirius Black. Al instante reaccionó éste preguntando de qué se trataba, y la mujer le informó que su presencia era requerida de inmediato en cuneros.

—¡Ya está aquí! —Expresó Sirius su alegría, dejando el cuarto café faltante en el interior de la máquina que los preparaba y regresando sus pasos hasta la sala de espera con Remus pisándole los talones para alcanzarlo.

Por él esperaba James en las puertas que conducían a las áreas internas del hospital, y Sirius sólo tuvo cabeza para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo y felicitarlo.

—¡Es un niño! —Reveló James la noticia del sexo de su bebé—. Y espera a que escuches el nombre que tenemos planeado para él.

—Mientras no sea el tercer Fleamont de la familia, sin ofensa, Monty, pero el crío no necesita peleas constantes a la hora del recreo —dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose al padre de James, que sonrió por su ocurrencia.

Entregando el único café que traía consigo a Euphemia, Sirius subió con James a los cuneros, y reconoció sin dificultad alguna a su futuro ahijado entre el resto de bebés que ahí se encontraban. Mientras que los otros recién nacidos apenas tenían un poco de pelusa en las cabezas, el bebé de James y Lily ya ostentaba una abundante melena de cabello negro que delató su pertenencia al clan Potter.

—El pequeño Harry —dijo James con el pecho henchido de orgullo—. Harry James Potter.

—Me gusta —afirmó Sirius con los ojos ligeramente húmedos de emoción, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo—. ¿Cómo está Lily?

—Cansada, y deseosa de que la den de alta, pero la doctora que atiende su caso dijo que deben permanecer ella y Harry en observación hasta mañana.

—Harry... —Repitió Sirius el nombre con deleite para su lengua.

Ya que ni James ni Lily habían querido saber el sexo del bebé de antemano, habían dejado a la familia y amigos en ascuas tanto en eso como en el nombre. Lily había hecho una corta lista con sus nombres favoritos, pero Sirius no recordaba haber leído Harry en ninguno de los renglones, y sin embargo se encontró descubriendo que era su favorito.

—Oh, mira esto —dijo James de pronto, sacando su móvil y mostrándole a Sirius un video corto de la fiesta que había seguido sin los personajes principales.

Peter había sido quien se comprometiera a atender a los invitados y asegurarse de que incluso sin los novios, los padres del novio, el padrino oficial, el honorario y las damas, la fiesta continuara sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Al parecer James le había notificado del nacimiento del bebé a Peter, porque en el video aparecía éste pidiendo un minuto de su atención y dando a conocer que Harry James era el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter, y los invitados reaccionaban con gritos y algarabía por la feliz noticia.

—Mamá estaba un poco preocupada porque el parto se adelantó casi dos semanas —dijo James tras guardarse el teléfono—, pero con los primerizos uno nunca sabe. Y Harry nació con un peso y talla normal, así que no importa. Ha nacido sano, y es lo único que importa para nosotros.

—Me alegro tanto por ustedes —dijo Sirius desde el fondo de su corazón, y él y James compartieron un segundo abrazo, los dos limpiándose los ojos en el hombro del otro para ocultar que a pesar de su edad y la imposición social de que los hombres debían ser estoicos, ambos lloraban sobrecogidos por el momento.

Al conseguir recomponerse, James sugirió pasar a saludar a Lily, y al entrar en su habitación descubrieron que ella ya tenía un invitado ahí: Remus.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones divertidas que ambos tenían y que sólo se intensificaron cuando Sirius entró a la habitación, con toda certeza seguro hablaban de él.

—¿Buen viaje en el tren hoy, Padfoot? —Preguntó Lily con exagerada alegría para haber dado a luz apenas una hora atrás.

«Oh, claro que hablaron de mí», pensó éste con apuro. —Sí, excelente clima y... —Sirius le dedicó una mirada a Remus, que le sostuvo la vista sin amedrentarse—. Excelente compañía.

La sonrisa en labios de Lily se volvió un tanto enigmática, y con ligereza sugirió descansar el resto del día y reunirse al día siguiente para el almuerzo tardío que tenían programado.

—Lily está convencida de que tendrá una dada de alta temprana y no quiere ni oír hablar de desperdiciar el almuerzo de mañana.

Ya que la boda estaba planeada con una post-celebración todavía más íntima en casa de los padres de James y que en todo caso ni él ni Lily tendrían que hacer algo más que presentarse ahí y ser el centro de atención (ahora con Harry), aquella idea seguía en pie y sin cambios.

—Vale, entonces nos veremos ahí.

Tras despedirse de sus mejores amigos, y luego hacer lo mismo con Euphemia y Fleamont que también volvían a su casa para cambiarse de ropas y prepararse para el día siguiente, Sirius y James tuvieron un momento incómodo cuando frente a la parada de taxis se debatieron en cómo proseguir a partir de ese punto.

—Así que... —Decidido a jugar mejor sus cartas, fue Sirius quien se lanzó por todo. Total, lo peor que podía ocurrir era un rechazo y morir de humillación la próxima vez que se vieran a la cara en un evento público, pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser el caso, y quien no arriesgaba todo, tampoco ganaba el premio gordo—. ¿Mencionaste antes que podía pasar a tu piso por una muda de ropa?

A su lado, Remus le dio un codazo juguetón en el costado. —Sí, y también un par de zapatos. Sólo espero no te importen los suéteres de cachemira repletos de pelo de gato.

Sirius consiguió disimular su risa con una tos. —No, en realidad no.

Y pactando así su estancia en el piso de Remus, abordaron el mismo taxi.

 

El piso de Remus estaba a una distancia tan corta que él y Sirius habrían podido llegar caminando de no ser por la lluvia. En cambio el trayecto de taxi duró apenas unos minutos, y Sirius insistió en ser él quien pagara bajo la insistencia de que Remus estaba por prestarle ropa.

—Como prefieras —dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tendrás que aceptar al menos un té como compensación.

Sirius sonrió. —Encantado.

Pegándose al alero que protegía de la lluvia a la puerta de entrada, Remus guió a Sirius dentro del edificio de departamentos donde él rentaba el tercer piso.

—Intenta no hacer ruido —le pidió en voz baja mientras subían las escaleras—. Mi casera no tiene ningún inconveniente si traigo visitas a mi piso, pero insiste siempre en saber cuáles sin mis negocios con ellos. Desde que le dije a qué me dedicaba, uhm, se va vuelto de lo más curiosa... El morbo es poderoso.

—No podría juzgarla —respondió Sirius, puesto que no todos los días se topaba uno con un fotógrafo erótico y dejaba pasar la oportunidad de indagar a profundidad en el tema.

La subida hasta el piso de Remus los dejó cortos de aliento, y Sirius se admiró de encontrar una distribución diferente ahí arriba. En los otros pisos la vista era de un pasillo con varias puertas, pero ahí en cambio sólo había una y nada más.

—Renté aquí por la conveniencia del lugar —explicó Remus al abrir la puerta y revelar una gran estancia con toda clase de aditamentos de fotografía que alguna vez Sirius hubiera reconocido como tal—. Lamento desilusionarte con el asunto de los gatos, pero mi casera es permisiva con mi negocio, no con las mascotas.

En una esquina estaba la maleta que éste había visto a John cargar con dificultad en el tren, y costaba creer que hacía menos de doce horas de eso...

Además del enorme espacio que media al menos 8x8 y daba la impresión de limitarse a ser un estudio, había otras cuatro puertas además de la principal de entrada.

—Erm, la cocina —señaló Remus la primera de las puertas—, luego el baño. De aquel lado es mi recámara, y allá está un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento, casi un clóset, pero lo convertí en mi sala de revelado. Es poco, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir luego de mudarme a Londres, y funciona.

—Los precios en Londres pueden ser exorbitantes —confirmó Sirius con él, pues por su cuenta sabía lo difícil que era conseguir vivienda y además pagar por un sitio cuando se era empleado autónomo, pero al igual que Remus había sabido encontrar su espacio y hacer que funcionara.

Avanzando con Remus una vez que éste le dio cabida en su estudio-hogar y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, Sirius si dirigió al sitio protagónico frente a las cámaras y preguntó:

—¿Es aquí donde ocurre la magia?

—Si te gusta llamarlo así —respondió Remus con una sonrisa ladina—. Pero sí, es aquí donde trabajo.

—Es un sitio... acogedor —dijo Sirius, paseando la vista por los sillones que componían el mobiliario y varias alfombras enrolladas contra la pared que con toda seguridad servían para crear la atmósfera adecuada para una sesión de ese tipo—. ¿Cuáles son tus precios?

Remus se lamió el labio inferior. —¿Qué, interesado en una sesión privada? Porque podría hacerte un descuento de... amigo de un amigo.

—Ough, ¿no somos amigos? Porque después del día que hemos tenido... Y no, no me atrevería a pedirte un descuento. Negocios son negocios y...

—¿Placer es placer? —Completó Remus la frase y tanto sus ojos como los de Sirius centellearon de interés—. Oh, lo siento.

—No hay de qué.

Remus pareció tener un segundo de indecisión, pero antes de que Sirius sugiriera seguir por esa línea, le ofreció una muda de ropa y una taza de té para paliar con los estragos de la lluvia y el día tan largo y agotador que habían vivido.

—Puedes cambiarte aquí —ofreció Remus su habitación—, o si prefieres una ducha...

Sirius estuvo tentado de aceptar sin más las prendas que Remus le ofreció, pero tenía tan helados los pies que en su lugar accedió a una rápida ducha, y gratamente descubrió que había sido su mejor opción cuando parado bajo el chorro caliente de la regadera se tomó un instante para olfatear la barra de jabón que Remus tenía ahí y que olía deliciosamente como él.

A mitad de su baño, Remus tocó a la puerta para anunciar que entraba con una toalla caliente por efecto del radiador, y Sirius le estuvo más que agradecido cuando al envolverse con ella la calidez contribuyó a mejorar su estado anímico.

Con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que al frente tenía el logotipo de una universidad de Gales (con toda certeza, en la que Remus había trabajado hasta ese verano), Sirius salió descalzo y secándose el pelo en dirección a la única puerta abierta y que resultó ser la cocina.

Ahí dentro Remus ya traía otras prendas, y servía dos tazas de té en absoluta concentración.

—La presión de tu regadera es increíble —dijo Sirius, y Remus se giró a recibirlo con una de las tazas.

—Me alegro que así fuera. En mi piso anterior la caldera era un armatoste viejo y quisquilloso que funcionaba en horas nones, así que insistí por agua caliente cuando me mudé aquí. Era mi único requisito además del espacio y de la renta, y debo decir que hice la mejor elección.

—Una excelente inversión —elogió Sirius, que tras los acontecimientos del día, las sorpresas, las idas y venidas, por no mencionar la lluvia y la agradable ducha por la que acababa de pasar, sentía los ojos pesados.

—Luces cansado.

—Sólo un pooo-... —Sirius bostezó—. Ok, más un poco, pero no es nada.

—¿No preferirías dormir una siesta? —Sirius estuvo a punto de replicar que no, que estaba bien y que de preferencia quería pasar esas horas a su lado, pero Remus lo solucionó por ambos—. Porque a mí sí.

—Uh, ¿quieres que me marche o...?

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo Remus al acercarse y quedar de cara a cara con él—. No seas denso. Te invité a cambiarte de ropa, a una ducha, y ahora a una siesta.

—Oh. _Oh_... —Comprendió éste—. Es que... Pensé que... Por lo de antes... Y yo...

—Olvidemos el asunto del tren —dijo Remus, dejando su taza de té intacta sobre la barra y retirándole a Sirius la suya para dejarla a un lado—. Da igual la confusión de antes —enunció en voz más baja que antes, pegando su torso al de Sirius y hablándole tan de cerca que su aliento tibio hizo a éste estremecerse—, eso es agua pasada bajo el puente. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale?

—Remus... —Musitó Sirius, que se encontró a mitad del camino de un beso con Remus. Apenas un roce, pero definitivamente algo que los dos querían repetir.

—Vamos a mi habitación —sugirió Remus—, puedo sacar mis suéteres de cachemira y-...

—Nunca me lo vas a perdonar, ¿eh? —Le interrumpió Sirius, que con todo aceptó la mano de Remus guiando de él hacia la recámara.

—Ya veremos —fue la respuesta de éste, pero sonreía, y no había agravio alguno en su traviesa expresión.

Y llevándose consigo sus tazas y haciendo planes de una larga y reconfortante siesta, cerraron la puerta del dormitorio detrás de sí.

 

***

 

La historia oficial que contaron en el almuerzo del día siguiente es que realmente durmieron una larga y reconfortante siesta en la cama de Remus. Primero de espaldas y con una distancia apenas rota por sus meñiques entrelazados, pero que al despertar horas después se había convertido en un amasijo de brazos y piernas del que ninguno de los dos quería apartarse, así que desde la comodidad de las mantas pidieron comida a domicilio y acamparon en el dormitorio hasta la salida del sol y una nueva jornada.

Igual que habían hecho en el tren, charlaron de todo y nada, y flirtearon por todo y nada.

Remus besó a Sirius, y en consecuencia éste no se cortó de hacer lo mismo.

Luego volvieron a dormirse cerca de la madrugada, y cuando por fin despertaron fue que con apuro salieron de la cama porque se les hacía tarde para el almuerzo con los Potter, y como los mejores amigos del novio y la novia respectivamente, estaban obligados a no faltar y dar un corto discurso celebrando su afortunada unión.

Así que Sirius se cambió con sus ropas ya secas, juntos fueron al piso de Sirius, y después tomaron otro taxi más a la sala de eventos donde ya todos los invitados estaban reunidos.

—Lily no ha parado de preguntar por ustedes dos —los recibió James en la entrada del local—, y para una madre primeriza que sólo tiene ojos para su bebé recién nacido, eso ya es decir algo.

—Es una historia larga —dijo Sirius.

—Y ya se la explicaremos a detalle después —secundó Remus,

James los miró con cierta sospecha en sus ojos, pero como las festividades llevaban retrasos y el resto de los invitados moría de hambre, no los atosigó con más preguntas.

Así que hubo almuerzo tardío, brindis, discursos, un par de preguntas respecto a Harry y a su bautizo, así como bromas de la luna de miel que ahora se había postergado de manera indefinida.

Y desde sus asientos contiguos, Sirius y Remus sólo contaron minuto a minuto la hora de marcharse... Que del uno hacia el otro, no quedaban dudas de que sería juntos.

 

***

 

Igual que les había ocurrido a James y a Lily una vez que el desagrado de ésta última desapareciera del todo por el que sería su futuro esposo, Sirius y Remus avanzaron a pasos agigantados en su relación.

Sin atreverse a adjudicar para ellos el término de ‘almas gemelas’ porque la noción le resultaba cursi (y además Lily jamás dejaría de vanagloriarse cuánto había insistido ella que eran el uno para el otro a pesar de sus reticencias), Sirius comprobó sin embargo que él y Remus lo eran al más puro estilo de la propia definición.

Luego de ese fin de semana en la boda Potter, volvieron juntos al piso de Remus a disfrutar casi dos semanas ininterrumpidas de su mutua compañía donde Sirius canceló sus citas y Remus hizo lo propio, hasta que las llamadas de Regulus, sus mejores amigos, y hasta un supuesto mensaje ‘escrito’ por Harry pidiendo conocer a su padrino oficial y a su padrino honorífico los hizo salir de su auto-reclusión de una vez por todas.

Así que salieron, confirmaron que ahora estaban juntos, y tras comer y disfrutar un agradable tiempo fuera del piso de Remus, después se dirigieron al piso de Sirius para pasar una semana extra en soledad antes de considerar juntos que aquel había sido el más intenso periodo de luna de miel que cualquier pareja hubiera experimentado antes en la historia de la humanidad.

—¿Significará eso que así como empezó todo con tanta intensidad se acabará en nada? —Preguntó Remus con ligereza, sólo curiosidad.

—Nah —dictaminó Sirius—. Sé ya que te amo, y...

—Yo también te amo, Padfoot.

—Oh, Moony —dijo Sirius, que le había dado ese apodo a su novio después de sonsacarle que el único tatuaje que de momento tenía interés por realizarse bajo sus expertas manos era una pequeña luna en el centro de la espalda.

—Veamos cuánto dura esto y disfrutémoslo —murmuró Remus abrazando a Sirius.

—Hagamos lo más de ello —replicó Sirius en idéntico tono, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Remus y agradeciendo al universo por aquella oportunidad.

Que en lo que a él respectaba, su amor no tenía fecha de caducidad.

 

***

 

A un mes de conocerse, Sirius le dio a Remus una llave de su piso y éste le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

A dos meses de conocerse, Regulus llevó aparte a Sirius y le hizo prometer a éste no dejaría ir a Remus, y la frase “Son el uno para el otro, idiota” se volvió su broma privada.

A tres meses de conocerse, durante el bautizo de Harry, fueron Sirius y Remus quienes acudieron como padrinos, y Marlene y Mary como madrinas. Según el párroco, parejas entre sí, sin saber en realidad quién iba con quién en aquellas duplas...

A cuatro meses de conocerse, Sirius y Remus pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que acabaron por hacer una mudanza. Fue así como su domicilio oficial fue arriba del estudio de tatuajes Padfoot y Remus conservó su piso como un estudio de tiempo completo.

A cinco meses de conocerse, volvieron a Paris para pasar el Año Nuevo como turistas en la ciudad que sólo habían conocido despidiéndose de ella en el tren.

A seis meses de conocerse, Sirius accedió a posar para Remus y que sus fotografías aparecieran en una próxima exposición que éste haría en Berlín, y a cambio Remus soportó estoico el tatuaje que había deseado con miedo reverencial por la aguja sobre su espalda, y que además de ser una luna llena aderezó con la constelación Canis Maior en versión minimalista que representaba a Sirius.

A siete meses de conocerse, encontraron juntos un escuálido perrito negro en un callejón y decidieron por acuerdo mutuo darle un hogar con ellos y llamarlo Snuffles, lo cual resultó contraproducente y hasta un poco ridículo cuando una vez que lo llevaron al veterinario descubrieron que crecería hasta ser un perro de talla gigantesca.

A ocho meses de conocerse, Sirius habló con James de matrimonio, y sin saberlo todavía, Remus hizo lo mismo con Lily.

A nueve meses de conocerse, Remus bromeó que en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse habría nacido un bebé de comienzo a fin, y con brillo en los ojos, Sirius dijo “quizá después”, y con idéntica expresión, Remus repitió: “Sí, quizá después...”

A diez meses de conocerse, Sirius compró un anillo al tamaño del dedo anular izquierdo de Remus y empezó a hacer planes.

A once meses de conocerse, Remus compró un anillo al tamaño del dedo anular izquierdo de Sirius y empezó a hacer planes.

A doce meses de conocerse, Sirius y Remus abordaron de París a Londres el primer tren de la mañana para acudir al primer cumpleaños de Harry, y en idéntica moción, sacaron al mismo tiempo sus cajas de terciopelo y compartieron una risa.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Remus con una carcajada.

—Yo siempre soy serio —replicó Sirius, que abrió el estuche e hizo la pregunta para la cual ambos tenían ya respuesta—. Cásate conmigo, Moony, ¿sí?

—Sólo si aceptas casarte tú conmigo, Padfoot, ¿ok?

E intercambiando anillos, celebraron el momento con una intensa sesión de besuqueo hasta llegar a la estación de Londres.

A doce meses y unas horas de conocerse, Sirius y Remus se presentaron a la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry tomados de las manos y presentando sus manos con anillos a sus mejores amigos, que les dieron la enhorabuena y preguntaron por la fecha de la boda.

 

A trece meses de conocerse, Sirius y Remus caminaron juntos al altar, que sin prisas ni demoras, estaban llegando al sitio donde pertenecían.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadán, el final~ Para ser un two-shot hubo bastante texto, pero este es uno de mis fics favoritos, vaya uno a saber por qué. Me encanta la idea de que se conocieran sin saberlo porque estaban destinados a ello, y de paso la letra de la canción le iba de maravilla.  
> Como siempre, me encantaría conocer la opinión de aquellas lectoras que llegaron hasta el último punto conmigo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo, y Sirius debería ser más cuidadoso de qué y con quién habla en el tren, porque las coincidencias nunca lo son~


End file.
